


Through the Lookingglass

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: Patch Works [17]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/F, F/M, Gen, Magical Accidents, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Noncanonical Ancestors - Freeform, Other, Sleeping Spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Buffy and Giles prepare to deal with the consequences of their relationship coming to light, Willow calls on them for help dealing with consequences of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Lookingglass

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who Do You Think You Are?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235281) by [ProtoNeoRomantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic). 



“He actually drove down here all the way from L.A.?” Buffy asked incredulously.

“Apparently,” Giles acknowledged, still smarting from the tongue lashing Wallace had just given him on his great-granddaughter's account .

“Aunt Darlene is going to have a goat,” Buffy declared.

“He does have a license, doesn’t he?” Giles asked, a little worriedly.

Buffy Shrugged. “As far as I know. What do you think he’s going to tell Mom?”

Giles rubbed his temples. “You know him better than I,” he pointed out. “What do you think?”

“Think we should talk to Mom before he gets back to L.A.” Buffy admitted. The phone rang. “Or he could have called her from a payphone,” Buffy noted applying Murphy’s law.

Giles sat down on the bed and picked up the phone. “Hello?” he said cordially.

“Giles,” Willow whined, “You have to help me, there’s something really, really wrong.”

“Is anyone hurt?” He asked. Will made a noise that expressed both misery and uncertainty. Buffy sat down next to Giles and put her ear close to the receiver to try to hear what was going on. “Is... Ms. Madison with you?” he asked warily, wondering whether it would be safe to put her on speaker phone.

Willow mewled pitifully. “She’s... here... sort of.”

That didn’t sound good. “What do you mean ‘sort of’?” More inarticulate sounds of distress followed. An unpleasant thought stuck him. “Good lord!” he said, “you haven’t killed her have you?”

“What? No! She’s... not... dead... exactly or you know, at all. She’s more sort of a... rat.”

“Holy crap!” Buffy exclaimed, putting her hand over her mouth a little too late.

“Buffy?” Willow asked in what Giles thought was a needlessly disapproving tone for a girl who’d just called upon the dark gods to turn one of her two lovers into a rodent.

“Hey, Wil,” said Buffy, taking the phone.

“Amy’s a rat,” she repeated miserably. “I turned Amy into a rat. I didn’t mean to. We were fighting... and... I said...something I shouldn't have, and it just sort of... worked out that way.”

“Okay,” said Buffy in her calm-but-serious voice, “where are you?”

“My house,” Willow answered.

“Is your mom home?” Buffy asked, puzzled.

“Eeeeeeeeh,” Willow moaned, “sort of.”

“Stay right where you are,” said Giles firmly, “We’ll be there in ten minutes.”

**** 

“Tell me again how this happened?” Giles inquired tiredly, laying his glasses on the Rosenbergs' kitchen table and rubbing his temples. 

Willow (still wearing Willard’s conservative white shirt and absurd purple boxers) was holding Amy in her lap, stoking her fur, trying to calm her down without actually being calm herself, which mostly worked out to getting bit on the hands a lot. “Well,” she laughed nervously, “we were arguing about something I wanted her to do for me that she didn’t want to do. Some magic I wanted her to do,” Willow clarified in response to the mildly horrified looks she was getting or imagined she was getting. “Another map...” Amy squeaked frantically, almost as if she were responding. “She said Hecate wouldn’t like it. I... told her in some kind of colorful language how much I cared what Hecate liked and... kind of... made a couple of suggestions about... what the two of them could do together...”

“Dear Lord,” Giles gasped, horrified. This child really hadn’t the slightest idea of the personages she was dealing with.

“That was pretty much, Amy’s reaction, only more so. She said she couldn’t allow me to speak that way, that Hecate wouldn’t stand for it. I told her I didn’t need her to allow me to do anything. She told me I wasn’t leaving her any choice, and then...” Willow’s voice, which had been becoming almost as rapid and squeaky as Amy’s, broke off in a whine of distressed disbelief. 

“She started up the rat spell on you,” Buffy concluded.

Willow nodded. “I ducked, down and the spell hit the mirror in my room,” she explained glumly. I didn’t plan it that way, it just happened. But it’s her spell, and I don’t know how to break it.”

“And your mother?” said Giles tersely. “How did she come to be in the... state that she’s in?” 

“Needles Eye Sleeping Spell,” said Willow bitterly, “Amy said it was nothing. She did it all the time.”


End file.
